Stories Can't Hurt Us
by AirDragonAria
Summary: Amy and Sally have a small discussion over fanfiction and how their personalities seem to be altered so that one of them is the bad guy. One-shot. Rated K as there is nothing violent in this.


**A/N:** I've been seeing a lot of Sonic fan-fiction lately that makes Sally out to be an evil, conniving little ... you know. I've also seen fan-fiction that makes Amy look all psychotic and desperate to win Sonic over.

I thought I'd write a story to help resolve this issue. I know that there will always be people who will make either Sally or Amy the bad guy, but I want to show their true colours. Their proper personalities.

This was a little challenge for myself as well, to see if I could stay in character as best as possible. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful autumn day. The mid-morning sun cast warming rays of golden light which covered the land of Mobius. Animals chirped happily as they hopped through the trees of a nearby forest.

Amy inhaled the air, smelling the fresh pine from the trees. She smiled and continued her walk.

"This is such a perfect day ..." she sighed to herself. "I bet Sonic would love it out here! Maybe if I brought him here he'd finally let me be his girlfriend."

Her white gloved hands rose to her chin, cupped together, as she swooned. Her dream wedding once again entered her mind, where she would be wearing a glorious white dress with pink trim and sparkly red jewels. Sonic himself would be wearing a smart suit and tie and be looking smitten over her.

"Too bad he's out on another mission," Amy said, her eyes dropping to the forest ground.

It was like Eggman was trying to purposefully keep her and Sonic apart. He'd always launch a scheme and Sonic would head out to stop him, along with the other Freedom Fighters. Whenever a free moment was available for the two Sonic would be dragged away by the others to help them.

She didn't feel jealous or anything with the others; she knew their needs were probably more important than her own wishes of taking him for a romantic trip or going out to dine somewhere. It was just annoying at times.

Amy looked up and felt the warmth of the sun tickle her face. She smiled and said, "Oh well! He'll be back soon. I just need to keep my head in the game."

The pink hedgehog resumed her walk through the forest, weaving through thick tree trunks and crunching through autumn leaves on the ground.

A few minutes later, Amy's ears twitched. She looked up, trying to identify the source of a small sobbing sound.

Her jade eyes scanned the immediate area around her, but she couldn't see where the sound was coming from. Amy continued to walk forward, though her steps were now cautious. She crept through the leaves, trying not to make too much noise.

Finally the pink hedgehog saw a figure up ahead. She recognized the person as Sally Acorn, and she was sitting on a fallen log with her back turned to her. She looked to have her hands in her face.

Amy slowly approached the chipmunk and tapped her on the shoulder gently. "Sally?" she asked.

Sally sniffed and lowered her hands. She turned her head to see Amy giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, hello Amy," she said tentatively.

"Sally, why are you crying?" asked Amy. "Has something happened?"

"I - I'd rather not talk about it ..." replied Sally, looking down.

"Are you sure?" questioned Amy. "I don't want to leave you upset if I can. I mean, think of how the others would feel if they saw you like this. Think of how Sonic would feel if he saw you like this."

At the mention of Sonic, her former boyfriend, Sally looked back up at Amy. The hedgehog had a comforting smile on her face, the same smile that she wore whenever she was comforting the others. The smile she tried to wear when she was around Sonic, only for it to slip from her muzzle and be replaced with an energetic and excited grin.

"Alright," the chipmunk finally said. "Please, sit down." She patted the space beside her.

Amy gladly took the seat and sat with her hands on her lap.

"I've been on the Internet," explained Sally, using her hands to tell the story along with her voice. "I was bored, you see, and NICOLE let me use her to 'surf the web'. We found a website that had stories written by other Mobians. I got interested when I saw stories about our journeys. About other people's journeys. I found some rather funny stories and some dramatic stories."

Sally took a short breath and then continued. "And then I found some stories that ... had me as the villain."

Amy gasped at this. "What?" she cried. "Who'd make you the villain? You're way too nice!"

"I think they got the impression that you and Sonic are a couple, so to say," choked Sally. "I don't know how, but they seem to think that Sonic will confess his love to you after a verbal spar with me."

"Oh, Sally," whispered Amy, wrapping her right arm around her friend. The princess began sobbing again. "It's OK. It's OK."

"I know not everyone likes me," Sally said though sobs. "But I didn't think people hated me this much."

"I understand exactly how you feel," said Amy.

"You - you do?" interrupted Sally, looking up again with inquisitive eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes using her finger.

"I've read stories that have me as the bad guy," sighed Amy. "I was upset at first. I cried just like you for ages. But then I discovered that they're just stories. They're not real. They're just words."

She turned her body to face Sally and put both hands on her shoulders.

"They don't know the truth. Don't let their words get to you. They don't know anything."

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments. Sally then let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"You're right Amy," she said, standing up and holding up a fist. "A princess shouldn't be concerned about stories. A Freedom Fighter shouldn't be concerned about stories. I just need to put those stories outta my head."

Amy stood up. "That's the Sally I know!" she exclaimed.

"Come on," chuckled Sally. "Let's get back to the others. They're probably going bonkers without us around."

"Yeah!" laughed Amy as the two walked away from the fallen log.

More leaves swirled in the air as they fell from the trees. Two leaves from two different trees seemed to snap off their branches at the same time. They twirled in the air together and settled on top of the other leaves.

One was a caramel brown whilst the other was a lighter shade of red than usual. Almost ... pink.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I've done a good enough job. This fic is just something to help promote the true relationship of Amy and Sally.

 _Friends, not enemies._


End file.
